Travels
by M.H. Torringjan
Summary: A tragedy has struck Crystal Tokyo, right in the middle of the Dark Moon War. Michael feels he's responsible and leaves in shame. The Scouts must stop him before he disappears forever! Reviews are appreciated.


Travels  
A Sailor Moon Original flavor fanfic  
By: M.H. Torringjan  
  
Okay, I guess I'll go ahead and do the obligatory Crystal Millennium   
fanfic here. Just so that you know, it takes place during the early stages of   
the war with the Dark Moon in the Crystal Millennium. Yeah, I've still got   
Michael in here. I've read all of these fanfics about the future Scouts and   
their children and whatnot, that I thought I'd snap that trend in two with a   
story without untold elements. This isn't going to have very much in the way of   
battles, but I'll work some of it in when I can. Every story's got to have some   
excitement. ;-)  
  
Michael Cross stood on the plateau overlooking Crystal Tokyo, watching as   
the people tried to go about their lives. The Crystal Palace in the center of   
the city loomed majestically over the rest of the city, overlooking everything   
that went on. On the far side of the city, fires still burned from the battle a   
few days before. He'd hate to say good-bye to all of this, but it really was   
for the better. He had hated saying good-bye to Lita, the woman who had meant   
the most to him. A moment later, he disappeared into the forest that surrounded   
the city. It would be a long time, if ever, before he went back there.  
His plans were to move someplace where he could never be found. They   
didn't really need a failure like him, and he hoped that they wouldn't come   
looking for him. There were some interesting cities on the mainland that he was   
sure would be able to accommodate him in that respect. The small cities that   
still used solar energy instead of hydrogen energy to power their houses. He   
could get a job where no one would recognize him and live the rest of his life   
in peace away from where he would fail anyone else. Or at least, it wouldn't be   
as important if he did.  
Walking through the trees, the sounds of birds reached Michael's ears. He   
doubted that he'd have to worry about dangerous animals around that area. There   
might be a few snakes hiding in underbrush, but there usually wasn't anything   
larger than that. They still weren't completely used to the idea of people not   
hunting them. The sun shone through the branches, as though to mock Michael.   
He didn't deserve the blessing of the sun. He wished that he had had his   
beloved's powers to control weather. He'd pull around a nice, cool drizzle.   
But no, it had to be warm and muggy. If anyone had talked to him, Michael would   
have punched them.  
The backpack on Michael's back began to slip down, so he hiked it up   
again, trying to tighten the strap that was supposed to hold it in place. He   
only had the bare necessities on him for the long hikes that he had ahead of   
him. Some normal, non-Prince clothes, foodstuffs that he had "borrowed" from   
the castle's kitchen, a knife, some dishes, a first-aid kit, and the Luna Pen,   
which he had "borrowed" from the artifact room. It had served him well enough   
in the past, and would serve him better in the future. Not like Serenity would   
miss it. They never used it anymore anyway. Yes, it would serve him much   
better.  
He looked back again at the slowly retreating form of the Crystal Palace   
through the trees. It was already lonely on his own, but he would have to rough   
it out. He hadn't come out on a vacation. He was there as a punishment. One   
that Serenity hadn't wanted to impose. She said that he didn't deserve   
punishment; shows how wise she was. She was too lenient sometimes, especially   
with her friends; that was one thing that hadn't changed over the years. He had   
asked for Endymion's opinion, and he had *agreed* with her! He would have   
thought that Endymion would have known better than Serenity! That suit of armor   
of his must have been on too tight.  
He deserved what he had given himself, because he had failed her.  
  
Michael laid in his bed beside Lita, staring at the ceiling. Another   
morning in Crystal Tokyo. This was one of the perks of the job. The relaxation   
was so worth the stress of defending the city. Mostly because they didn't have   
to do much in the age of peace that Neo-Queen Serenity had brought about upon   
her ascension. Michael had acquired an all new appreciation of utopias during   
that period of time, which had only been broken when the Black Moon Army had   
begun its invasion a few months earlier. He looked over to the open window that   
looked out onto the city, the white curtains hanging calmly in the absence of   
much of a draft. Lita stirred in the warm covers beside him. He leaned over   
and kissed her on the lips.  
"Morning, love," he said quietly as her eyes cracked open.  
"Morning," Lita said, sitting up in the bed. She stretched her arms above   
her head, threw the covers off and walked to the window for her usual morning   
look over the city. Michael left the bed and joined her as usual. In the   
distance, smoke billowed from the site of past battles.  
"Ah, the usual view," Michael said. "Can't start the morning without it."  
"I can't help but look at it," Lita said. "It just looks so much more   
beautiful since Serena became Queen!"  
"Except for the battle damage," Michael said, holding Lita closely and   
looking over her shoulder at the buildings below them.  
"So, you hungry yet?" Lita asked after they had watched for a few minutes.  
"You don't want to stay any more?" Michael asked.  
"I'd love to stay and watch it all day," Lita said, "But we've got stuff   
to do."  
"Yeah, the hassles of royalty," Michael said. "We already slept in by   
about two hours. If we don't go out soon, they'll send Raye looking for us   
again."  
"Yeah, I can't believe she used water last time to wake us up!" Lita   
complained.  
"At least we're already awake this time. Now, she'll just lasso us and   
drag us out," Michael said.  
"Kicking and screaming the whole way," Lita replied.  
"I'd rather not give her the satisfaction," Michael added, walking to the   
bureau to get dressed.  
"I know the feeling," Lita said. She picked out an outfit of her own and   
changed quickly. The two left the room and walked through the brightly lit   
corridors towards the dining room. On the way, they met Molly, heading in the   
opposite direction.  
"Morning, Molly! How's it going?" Michael asked as they passed.  
"Pretty well, you guys!" Molly replied. Serenity had insisted on having   
her and Melvin come to the Palace with them all. She wouldn't leave her best   
friends behind while she got to live the good life, especially if she had ten   
times as much room as she and the other Scouts would ever need. "I was just   
coming to get you! Endymion wants to see you in the control room."  
"We haven't even had breakfast!" Lita said.  
"I guess there's no time for that," Michael replied. "He doesn't usually   
call us there unless something big's going down."  
"Well, except for that one time they wanted to give us a party for our   
dating anniversary," Lita said.  
"Yeah, thanks to Serena," Michael said. "Leave it to her to remember that   
sort of thing."  
"She's got them all written down in a little book that she keeps hidden,"   
Lita said.  
"I've really got to find that book and take some of the things she's got   
about me out of there," Michael said, grinning. "All right, then, let's get to   
the control room. Don't want to keep the big guy waiting. Later, Molly!"  
"Bye!" The three parted their ways as Michael and Lita changed paths to   
go to see what Endymion needed.  
"I hope this doesn't take too long. I'm starving!" Michael said.  
"I'll make sure to make something extra big for you," Lita said, smiling.   
"After we take care of this."  
"All right," Michael replied, smiling back.  
  
Michael returned from his reverie and slammed his fist into a tree in   
anger. He had taken things too lightly that morning. If he had only known...   
Then again, if he had only known, he would have gone alone, or asked for more   
help. But by then, there was nothing he could do. Stupid hindsight. It truly   
was twenty-twenty. If he was going to make it through his punishment, he'd have   
to stop thinking about it. But then, if he was going to punish himself, he   
wouldn't be able to stop thinking about it.  
He had been hiking for a few hours by then. The sun had moved slowly away   
from its apex and was moving towards the horizon. His first day of travel had   
passed quickly. The Palace was far enough behind him that he couldn't see it   
any more. If he remembered the most recent maps well enough, he would be   
reaching a small town soon. He'd be able to find a place to stay there for the   
night, and then he'd make his way to the nearest port, hopefully not on foot.   
He already felt like he was getting blisters on his feet! It had been a long   
time since he had done an all-day hiking trip.  
As the sun sank lower in the sky, the village in the distance got closer.   
He trudged along, sweat dropping from his face at every step. Reaching to his   
belt, he opened his canteen. As tired as he was, walking and drinking was   
difficult without spilling anything. He reached into one of his pack's side   
pockets and pulled out a granola bar. It tasted like cardboard. After Lita's   
cooking, everything tasted like cardboard.  
He reached the edge of town and asked around to find the nearest place to   
stay. Everyone he asked directed him to the old church in the center of town.   
He decided that that wasn't a very good idea, since everyone there would   
recognize him. Religion was really weird these days with Serenity as the world's   
savior five times over. Those sorts of people worshipped the Sailor Scouts as   
gods and angels, and that would put a quick stop to his travels. He asked about   
the nearest travel shelter.  
After he had deposited his things in the shelter, he decided to get out   
for a night and gather some information about where he would go next. He headed   
to the entertainment room in town to see what he could get from the people   
there. It would be a lot harder, since Serenity had outlawed alcohol. Then   
again, she hadn't really needed to. No one would have any reason to drink if   
they were perfectly happy with their lives. Well, other than the addicts, and   
those were the ones Serenity had done it for.  
He walked into the entertainment room and was met by the buzzing sounds of   
music, TV, and video games. He looked into the far corner of the room, where   
there was a small area, enclosed by a wall of silence. That was the reading   
room, filled with books by all types of authors. Michael didn't see how people   
could read with all this other stuff going on around them. He took a seat at   
the snack bar nearest the TV and ordered a drink. Soon enough, a gentle-looking   
man had taken the seat beside him and had ordered a drink for himself.  
"Hey there, man, you know much?" Michael asked.  
"Depends. What you want to know?" the man asked.  
"You know much about the mainland?" Michael asked. His face was turned   
down to avoid the man looking at him and potentially recognizing him.  
"Not me," the man said. "I don't get out very much."  
"Yeah, neither do I. How about ports?" Michael asked.  
"Now, that, I can tell you about," the man said.  
"Good. Where's the closest one?"  
"It's about a three hour drive. Called Lita's Bay." Michael winced at   
the name.  
"Do you know how I can get there?" Michael asked.  
"Actually, there's a shipment truck going there tomorrow," the man said.  
"Do you know who I can ask about getting a ride?" Michael asked.  
"Talk to the old man at this address," the man said, scribbling a note on   
a napkin. "His name's Thomas Hylin. He makes the usual run, and he doesn't   
usually mind taking strangers."  
"Cool," Michael said, taking the napkin. He folded it and placed it in   
his pocket for safe keeping. He had the information that he needed. First try,   
even! He'd talk to the man that night and be gone by the morning. He'd go far   
enough that no one would look for him, and he knew that they would. They'd come   
and tell him, "Oh, Michael, it's not your fault!" Right. See if he could tell   
himself that and mean it.  
The house that he had been given the address for was a bright, cheery   
place, even at night. Lights were on all around the house, inside and out. It   
was a pretty big house for someone in such a small town, two stories tall. It   
was painted white and had large windows on the front. He walked up to the front   
door and rung the bell. A few moments later, an elderly man opened the door.   
He was holding a cane and wearing spectacles that were partially hidden under   
his long, grey hair. When he saw Michael, his eyes lit up in surprise. Oh,   
crap, Michael thought to himself.  
"Prince Europa?!" Thomas exclaimed.  
"Well, kind of," Michael replied.  
"What do you mean, sire?" Thomas asked.  
"Don't call me sire. In fact, don't call me Prince Europa," Michael said.   
"I'm a normal person, just like you now."  
"I don't understand you," Thomas said.  
"I'd rather not explain," Michael said. "Just suffice it to say that I am   
Michael Cross, not Prince Europa, or anything. I have heard that you'll be   
making a drive to Lita's Bay tomorrow."  
"Yes, I am," Thomas said.  
"I need you to take me with you," Michael said.  
"Anything!" Thomas replied.  
"Thank you, sir. I hope I won't be inconveniencing you too much," Michael   
said.  
"Oh, it's nothing! I love having company! It's always nice to have   
someone along to talk with," Thomas said.  
"Thank you so much, sir," Michael said. "When and where will we meet?"  
"Be here in the morning at ten," Thomas replied. "Of course, that's only   
my schedule. If you've got some other time, then-"  
"No, your schedule is all that matters. I'm just another hitchhiker. If   
I'm not here, don't let me hold you down."  
"Well, if you insist," Thomas replied. "See you then!" Michael walked   
away back towards the shelter. His room seemed to be more appealing than much   
of anything else at the moment. Granted, it was the most dimly lit room in the   
place, the least stable bed, and, rightly so, the least often used room in the   
place, but it was better than walking around with nothing else to do, especially   
on his sore feet. He sat down on his bed, opened his back pack and took out his   
pencil and paper. Writing was the one pleasure that he had afforded himself for   
this trip. He had even restricted himself to the old-fashioned way of it. Some   
might say that he was taking it over-board, but he really didn't think so.  
He placed the pen against the paper and tried to think of something to   
write, but nothing would come to mind. It had been a while since he had written   
anything interesting. He had given up trying to write philosophy, since the   
natural world that he and the other Scouts knew didn't exactly adhere to natural   
laws. Fiction was all he had really felt like writing, but he had run out of   
ideas around about when Serenity took the throne. He hadn't been able to take   
any time to even think about it when Serenity had them keeping the peace all   
over the place. But then, it was worth it since she had let him work with Lita   
the whole time.  
He figured he'd give up for the night after laying in bed without a single   
pen movement for about a half hour. He laid the book down on top of his pack   
and placed the pen in a side pocket. His eyes were starting to droop, so he   
decided that he'd get some sleep. His eyes closed quickly as he fell asleep,   
uncovered.  
The next morning, he woke up at almost nine o'clock. It was cloudy out,   
and it smelled like it would rain that day. It had cooled down from the day   
before, but Michael still left his coat off. He walked down the road with his   
backpack towards Thomas's house. It wasn't very far, so he decided to take his   
time. He didn't want to be too early. He looked through the windows of the   
different buildings as he walked down the street. There weren't many people   
inside; it was too early for many people to be up still.  
He reached Thomas's house at 9:45 by his watch, and Thomas was already   
waiting for him.  
"So, ready to go?" Michael asked, taking off his backpack.  
"We're all loaded up!" Thomas replied cheerily. "Just stow your stuff in   
the back, and we'll be on our way." Michael did as he was told and took a seat   
in the front cab beside Thomas. The truck turned on and ran down the road   
towards the south. Michael watched in silence as the scenery passed the window   
in a blur. "So, what're you doing out here? Don't they give you some way to   
travel at the Palace?"  
"Well, usually," Michael said. "This time, they couldn't."  
"I can imagine, what with the war going on and all," Thomas said.  
"Yeah, that stuff..." Michael said. Michael continued staring through the   
window as the stands of trees passed the vehicle. "Do you watch the news much?"  
"Every night and some mornings," Thomas answered.  
"Have you heard anything out of the ordinary about the Princesses?"  
"Not that I can say," Thomas said. Michael hadn't been sure if they would   
tell anyone about what had happened. He would have expected them to say   
something at least. He would have. But then, he would have run things a lot   
differently if he had been in charge.  
  
Michael and Lita walked into the Control Room. Endymion wasn't there yet,   
even though he had called them. Michael took a seat in the chair in front of   
the big screen and leaned back.  
"You'd think he'd have the decency to meet us here since he called us,"   
Michael said. "Or at least to leave us a continental breakfast while we're   
waiting."  
"Sorry, Michael, but there's no time for food," Endymion said from the   
door behind them. "We've got some big problems down-town. The Black Moon just   
began an offensive, and the others are all out in other parts of the city. We   
need you to get out there now."  
"We're there, Big Guy," Michael said. "How many are there?"  
"Only two," Endymion replied.  
"Only that many? Come on! That's nothing! I could take that on my own!"   
Michael exclaimed.  
"I wouldn't say so," Endymion replied. "It's Bertie and Avery."  
"I thought they were on our side!" Michael exclaimed.  
"No, these are the Black Moon generals, not our friends," Endymion   
explained. "Remember, our friends used to be evil before Serenity healed them."  
"Oh, right," Michael said.  
"Don't take these two too lightly," Endymion said. "They were dangerous   
on their own!"  
"Sure, but you weren't as powerful as we are now," Michael said.  
"Neither were they," Lita said. "They were away from their power source,   
working on fumes. We'll have to be careful. Now let's get out there and save   
some people!"  
"Right," Michael said. The two rushed to the entrance and transformed.  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
"Europa Crystal Power!"  
The two Sailor Scouts ran along quickly towards the site of the attack.   
As they got closer, the sounds of the disturbance got louder. People were   
running the other way and screaming. Europa and Jupiter jumped from structure   
to structure to avoid being trampled. When they reached the battle, the bodies   
of sentries littered the ground in various places. Bertie and Avery stood at   
the end of the street, holding energy balls in their hands.  
"Well, if it isn't the defenders of the world!" Avery greeted.  
"Stop where you are! We are the defenders of Crystal Tokyo, and we will   
not let you do any more damage to our city!" Jupiter exclaimed.  
"If you give up now, we won't have to rough you up too badly," Europa   
warned.  
"Oh, so you're going to rough us up, are you?" Bertie asked. Europa   
nodded smugly. "Well then, let's see it!"  
"Europa Earth Daggers!" Europa exclaimed, holding up his hands. Large   
spikes of earth appeared over them and flew in the blink of an eye towards the   
energy balls over the enemies' heads. Before they could hit, though, the   
generals jumped out of their ways and threw the energy balls at Europa and   
Jupiter. Europa jumped out of the way a bit slowly and was hit in the leg. He   
rolled to recover as Jupiter ducked the shot that was aimed at her.  
"Good dodge!" Avery exclaimed, taking her whip from her belt. "Let's see   
how well you handle this one!"  
"Hey! I've got dibs!" Bertie exclaimed, moving in front of her. "Dark   
water!"  
"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Jupiter exclaimed, shooting her attack at   
Bertie's. The two met in the middle, the water conducting the electricity at   
Bertie. Unfortunately, the strategy was ill-thought, as the water continued in   
the original direction. Jupiter had to jump quickly out of the way of the   
freezing water, letting it hit the building behind her. Bertie screamed as the   
electricity reached her and she was blown to the ground from the shock.  
"Oh, you're going to pay for that one!" Bertie groaned, getting back to   
her feet.  
"I don't think so," Jupiter said.  
"Watch it, Jupiter, the building took a pretty hard hit!" Europa warned.  
"I've got it!" Jupiter exclaimed. "You just watch out for Avery!"  
"Europa Sandstorm, Blow!" Europa exclaimed. A strong wind picked up and   
blew a cloud of dust across the battlefield, obscuring everyone from everything.   
Europa ran as quickly as he could at where Avery had been, fists ready to hit   
whatever he found. He reached the spot that Avery had occupied to find it   
empty. Before he could react, he felt a long wire coil around him and snap   
tight. Avery had gotten him with her whip. He tried stretching the whip loose,   
but it didn't budge.  
"I've got you now!" Avery exclaimed, powering up another energy ball. She   
threw it at him, and he jumped out of the way. "Oh, so you're going to make it   
difficult!"  
"I am a spry little devil! Just ask her!" Europa exclaimed, grinning.   
Avery threw another ball at him, which he dodged, spinning this time to try and   
unwind himself. The whip only pulled tighter. Looking down for an instant, he   
saw that the end had latched onto the body of the whip, ensnaring him.  
"Will you stop that?!" Avery exclaimed, forming another energy ball. She   
threw it, and Europa jumped to avoid it again. This time, the ball split into   
three shots that flew off at angles. Europa's eyes widened as the shot came   
towards him. This was going to hurt. Jupiter turned her attention from Bertie   
long enough to throw an earring in the path of the ball, dispersing it and   
saving Michael. That was enough of an opening for Bertie.  
"Dark Water!" she exclaimed, shooting a blast of water at Jupiter.   
Jupiter was hit and frozen in place. Above them, the building that had been hit   
started creaking louder and its angle from the ground decreasing rapidly.  
"Jupiter!" Europa exclaimed as she looked up at the descending building.   
A terrified scream escaped her lips as the structure fell towards her. Europa   
summoned his strength and stretched against the whip, pulling hard enough this   
time to break the latch that held it in place. He rushed towards Jupiter, arms   
outstretched and sending all his energy towards the site of the impending   
disaster. As he watched, the ground and road beside Jupiter raised from its   
place and moved to over-lay Jupiter, protecting her from the falling building.   
When the building met his barrier, a shock ran through the energy that he was   
sending, throwing him backwards and disrupting his concentration. The building   
and road both fell to the ground, covering the area across the entire street up   
to the second floor of the surrounding buildings. Europa stood up and looked at   
the pile of rubble that was where Jupiter had just been. His mind filled   
instantly with recognition of what had just transpired.  
"You..." Europa growled, turning on the two sisters, who had suddenly   
become much less smug with their victory. A purple light surrounded Europa, his   
energy concentrating for a one-on-two all-out brawl.  
"Avery, did you see that power?!" Bertie gasped.  
"I sure did. Maybe that wasn't the best idea," Avery replied nervously.   
"Maybe we should quit while we're ahead."  
"Good idea," Bertie replied. The two opened portals behind them and   
jumped through as the first wave of Europa's attack was unleashed. A series of   
earth spikes flew through the air that they had just occupied, and disappeared   
just as quickly.  
Europa turned around and ran to the pile of rubble, trying to throw or   
otherwise move whatever he could as quickly as was possible. Tears streamed   
down his face as the dust began to settle to the ground. Soon, he stopped   
digging, his strength spent. He collapsed into the small pit that he had   
cleared, crying at the loss of his dearest love. He had tried to save her, and   
had failed. His head filled with memories of the first time they had met. The   
first thing she had said to him after he had helped to save her, she had looked   
so beautiful laying on the ground, half-asleep. Granted, the smell of sewer had   
turned him off a bit, but he had gotten over it eventually. He ran through the   
times that they had worked together. The image of her smile filled his mind,   
slightly warming the frozen pit at the bottom of his stomach. As time passed,   
people began to return to the scene and slowly approached him, still slightly   
nervous as to the situation.  
"This place is dangerous! Get out of here!" Europa roared at them. He   
wasn't sure for how long he had been laying there when Sailors Mars and Venus   
arrived.  
"Europa, what's wrong?!" Mars exclaimed. "Where's Jupiter?" Europa   
couldn't muster the strength to reply. It was too late for her. Nothing   
mattered to him. Except that he had failed her.  
  
"Hey, Michael!" Thomas exclaimed, trying to get his attention. "You were   
kind of drifting off there! You feeling all right?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Michael replied.  
"You want me to put on the radio for a while? Something to keep you   
awake?"  
"Yeah, that'll be fine," Michael replied. Thomas turned the knob on the   
radio until it was on a news station. They listened to the science report, all   
the advances that Amy and her corps of scientists had made in the past month.   
Michael had always wished that he could have worked with her, but he wasn't   
suited to that at all. He was more of an entertainer. The stage had been his   
life for the past few years, but he doubted that he'd go back to it while he was   
away. It would draw undue attention to him, and he really didn't want that.  
After the science report came the weather, followed by the general news.   
"The following has just been handed down to us from the publicist of the Crystal   
Palace," the reporter said. "A search is on for Prince Europa, or Michael   
Cross. If anyone has any information on his whereabouts, they are urged to   
report it to the Crystal Palace as soon as is possible." Michael reached to   
turn the radio off. He had expected them to do that, but not quite so soon.  
"Hold it, they're looking for you?" Thomas asked. "Are you in trouble or   
something?"  
"Not half as much as I should be," Michael replied. "Damn Serena and her   
kindness!"  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Thomas asked.  
"Not particularly," Michael replied.  
"All right," Thomas replied. "I guess you've got your reasons. I'm going   
to have to tell them about this, though."  
"That's fine," Michael said. "I intend to be gone before they can get   
here."  
"They want to talk to you," Thomas said.  
"They want to comfort me! I don't want comforting! I don't deserve it!"   
Michael exclaimed.  
"Oh, so this is your idea. Some sort of disagreement of judgment."  
"If you insist on knowing, then yes, it is," Michael replied, glaring.  
"Will you tell me what's so horrible to not be worth forgiveness from your   
friends?" Thomas asked.  
"All right! If you must know, Princess Jupiter is dead, and it's   
partially my fault," Michael replied. "My only love! Her life ended the other   
day at the attack on Crystal Tokyo. I assume you heard about that." Thomas   
nodded. Michael told his story to the rapt truck driver.  
"Gods, Jupiter's dead?" he asked in disbelief.  
"Yes. Now, do you see why I deserve more punishment than that?" Michael   
asked.  
"But it wasn't your fault," Thomas replied.  
"I see, you don't understand, either."  
"No, I understand that you're giving yourself too much credit," Thomas   
replied.  
"What?" Michael asked, confused.  
"You seriously think that you're strong enough on your own to stop an   
entire building from falling?" Thomas said.  
"You don't understand the power of the Silver Crystal," Michael replied.   
Thomas, conceding that that might be true, didn't reply. They sat the last   
half-hour of the trip in silence. When they arrived, Michael stepped from the   
truck and retrieved his things from the back. "Thank you again for the ride.   
I'd like to apologize for my rudeness during the conversation," Michael said.  
"No, it was my fault," Thomas said. "I shouldn't have pushed you. I wish   
I hadn't dredged up such horrible memories for you. Please forgive me."  
"I would only forgive you if some real damage had been done," Michael   
replied.  
"And I hope that you can find the peace that you are seeking," Thomas   
said. The two gave each other a warm smile before Michael walked away. He   
hadn't slept at all during the trip, even though he had drifted off. The   
drowsiness of the early rising time had begun to set in. Well, early for him,   
anyway. He hadn't gotten much sleep for the past few nights, at that. It would   
be a good idea to check in to the shelter and take a nap.  
After asking directions, he hiked to the shelter and found a room similar   
to the one from the previous night. He laid down his stuff and laid down on the   
bed, closing his eyes and hoping to fall asleep soon.  
  
Michael walked down the halls of the palace, Raye and Mina on each side,   
solemnly escorting him around the palace. It wasn't a security measure as much   
as it was for his own protection. They hadn't been sure how he would react   
after the events of the day, so Raye and Mina kept him company. He looked at   
the palace, memories floating through him. It felt like he winced at each one,   
but he couldn't be completely sure. He felt like he was floating along,   
disconnected from himself. As they walked down the main corridor of the palace,   
they came across young Rini. Michael tried to cheer up for her. He wasn't sure   
how to act around her, but he thought that feigning happiness was a good idea   
for the time being.  
"Hi, Michael! Do you have time to play with me?" Rini asked.  
"I'm sorry, Rini, but I can't right now. I've got some important stuff to   
take care of," Michael replied, his smile fading slightly.  
"Oh, okay," Rini said, her smile fading with his.  
"But you know, I bet that Raye can play with you," Michael said, smiling   
stronger for her. He shot a glance at Raye, who nodded in agreement. The two   
headed off together in the direction of the courtyard, leaving Michael and Mina   
alone together.  
"Michael..." Mina began.  
"You don't have to follow me around or anything," Michael said quietly.   
"Did you ever think that I might want to be alone?"  
"I don't think that's a good idea," Mina replied.  
"What, you think I'm going to do something stupid? Think I'll kill   
myself?!" Michael exclaimed.  
"You aren't the only one who was effected by this, you know," Mina said,   
tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. Michael realized his mistake and moved   
to put his arms around Mina. "*I* don't want to be alone."  
"I'm sorry Mina," Michael said. "It's just that I... I don't know..." He   
held her closely, like they had done so long ago. The only thing that was   
missing was the feeling. All he felt was his own pain. He could sense Mina's   
body, the tears accumulating on his shirt, but he couldn't process anything else   
about her. Lita was the only thing on his mind.  
"Michael, you have friends," Mina said. "You tried your best. I know   
you, and you'll hold it against yourself. Don't."  
"No, this is something that I deserve to hold against myself. I lost the   
one closest to me even though I was there," Michael said. "I wasn't strong   
enough to do anything. I may not be strong enough when you need me. I   
shouldn't be here."  
"You're the Prince of Europa. That gives you the right to be here," Mina   
said.  
"It means nothing! If I haven't got the power to back it up, I'm nothing   
but a figure-head!" Michael exclaimed.  
"Figure-head or not, that is who you are. That alone gives you the right   
to be here," Mina said.  
"And what if it isn't the place where I want to be?" Michael asked, a   
glint in his eye.  
"What do you mean?" Mina asked.  
"I'm sorry, Mina," Michael said, walking away.  
Mina called after him a few times, but he ignored her. He wanted to go to   
his room. He didn't feel like being seen by anyone. After closing the door, he   
sat down on his bed, what had been their bed. He had intended to get some   
peace, but he doubted that he'd get any. He kept thinking of her, seeing the   
building fall, hearing her final scream. There was only one thing that Serenity   
could do for such an act. She would banish him. That was truly the punishment   
that he would deserve after he had let one of her closest friends and strongest   
allies die. He laid back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling for a while,   
thinking back to the morning before. They had been so happy together. She had   
been so cheerful! That couldn't really be gone, could it? That sort of   
cheerfulness didn't die. At least, not in fairy stories. And not in some of   
their other adventures. He doubted, though, that they would find a way to bring   
her back this time.  
After he had been laying on the bed for a while, someone knocked on the   
door of his room.  
"Go away!" he yelled at whoever it was.  
"Michael," Amy said from outside the door, "Serenity and Endymion want to   
see you. Please come out." Oh, so they had sent their harbinger. All right,   
he'd follow her to his punishment. When he opened the door, Amy stood in the   
doorway, tear streaks on her cheeks.  
"Amy, are you all right?" Michael asked. A stupid thing to ask, truly,   
but it was all he could think of to say.  
"Not many in the palace are," Amy replied. "What about you?"  
"You don't really want me to answer that," Michael said. "So, what do   
Serenity and Endymion want?"  
"I don't know. They just told me to come and get you," Amy said.  
"Let's go then. Let me see what they want," Michael said. He walked   
silently to the throne room, followed closely by Amy. They pushed open the door   
and entered the vaulted room, brightly lit with various stained glass scenes   
lining each side of the room. He ignored the scenes and looked only forward   
towards the pair thrones, where Serenity and Endymion sat regally. Their   
expressions betrayed nothing of their actions, but he expected that he was right   
in his assumptions.  
"Nice of you to come," Endymion said. "Mina had told us that you had   
stormed off and closed yourself up, so we were kind of worried." Serenity stood   
up and descended the few stairs that separated them, her flowing white dress   
dragging behind her. She wrapped her arms around the astonished Michael.  
"Michael, are you all right?" Serenity asked.  
"Not really," Michael said. "So, what is this mooshy stuff? I thought   
this was a trial."  
"Not at all! Why would we put you on trial?" Serenity asked.  
"Because of Lita," Michael said.  
"Mina warned us about this," Endymion said. "What happened is not your   
fault, no matter what you think of it."  
"You weren't there! Of course, it was my fault! I was the one who was in   
charge of protecting her!" Michael exclaimed. "And as such, I must be punished   
for letting her die!"  
"I am aware that you think that this is an unforgivable sin," Serenity   
said calmly. "And this truly is a serious issue. However, it is not as   
unforgivable as you think."  
A blind rage rose in Michael that he had to fight to control. "Serena,   
what are you saying?! That was Lita! She's gone! How can that not be   
unforgivable! You must banish me! Or have you been too far lost to the   
kindness of your rule?"  
"Banish you?!" Serenity exclaimed. "Out of the question! We cannot   
afford to lose any more than we already have for this battle!"  
"I don't know about you, but I can't lose anything more than I already   
have," Michael said. Serenity's eyes widened.  
"That is truly the most dangerous way to think, my friend," Endymion said.  
"But is it uncalled for?" Michael asked.  
"I believe so," Endymion said. "There are many things about life that you   
do not know."  
"I know love," Michael replied. "And I now know what it is like to lose   
it. That is all that matters to me."  
"Michael, we are not going to banish you," Serenity said quietly in a calm   
tone. "This is a very tense time for us all, so if you want to speak to us or   
the others, we are here for you and for each other."  
Michael was disgusted. Serenity had resorted to spouting platitudes   
instead of doing what was necessary. He would not have expected it from the   
all-powerful ruler of the planet. As he turned to the door, Endymion added,   
"Michael, I think it would do you well to get some food. The cooks do not make   
it to sit on your table."  
Now that he mentioned it, Michael did feel a bit peckish. He nodded to   
them and walked outside to where Amy had waited for him.  
"What did they say, Michael?" she asked.  
"They didn't say anything at all," Michael said.  
"Then what was the yelling I heard?"  
"They spoke, but they said nothing," Michael replied. The two walked to   
the dining room together and sat down at the corner table. Amy ordered a small   
meal, her usual for when she was working hard. Michael didn't feel like eating,   
even though he was hungry. He figured that it would only get worse if he didn't   
force himself to eat. He ate the tuna sandwich that he was given and washed it   
down with some apple juice. It didn't taste very good at all. He told Amy   
goodbye and started walking towards his room.  
He'd have to be able to find someone with some sense around the palace.   
He knew that the rest of the inner Scouts weren't thinking straight, but there   
was one person who'd have to understand. She had the right personality to   
understand him!  
Michael changed directions and headed for Amara's and Michelle's room. He   
didn't like Amara, but he'd deal with it. He reached the door to their room and   
knocked softly.  
"Who is it?" Amara asked from behind the door.  
"It's me, Amara," Michael said. The door opened and Michael walked in.   
Michelle sat on the bed, looking at him warmly. She had a pad of paper in front   
of her and a pencil in her hand.  
"Oh, hi, Michael, how are you doing?" Michelle asked.  
"I'm sorry, but I need to speak to Amara alone," Michael said.  
"Michael, you know that anything you can say to Amara, you can say to me,"   
Michelle said. Michael considered the prospect. There wasn't any chance that   
Michelle would agree with him. Now that he thought about it, Amara probably   
wouldn't agree with him, either. He couldn't think of any reason to stay there.  
"No, never mind," Michael said, hanging his head a bit. He turned to   
leave.  
"No, Michael. What were you going to say?" Amara asked, closing the door   
before he could get out.  
Michael stood in silence for a moment before looking up at Amara. "Amara,   
tell me that I am right."  
"Depends. What are you so right about?" Amara asked.  
"It's my fault, and I deserve some sort of punishment," Michael said.  
"You came here to soak your head at us?" Amara asked.  
"No one else seems to understand this concept, and I figured that you'd   
have a different outlook," Michael said.  
"I can't agree with you," Amara said. "I'm sorry, but you have to accept   
that."  
"Michelle?" Michael asked.  
"I'm surprised you're asking me," Michelle said. "I'd think you'd know I   
don't agree."  
"It was a long-shot," Michael admitted. "So, are you going to let me out,   
or do you have some lecturing to do?"  
"We aren't the ones who can teach you. You're the only one in this case,"   
Amara said. "You need to learn the nature of what you're feeling so that you   
can cope."  
"I don't want to cope! I want Lita!"  
"But you can't have that," Amara said. "You've also got to learn to cope   
with loss. Let me tell you something about our old mission. We knew that we   
might die, but we had to do it to protect the universe."  
"Lita and all of us knew that when we took this job," Michelle said. "We   
must not forget those that are gone, but we have to get on with our lives. When   
we learned that we held the talismans, we knew what had to be done. Then, we   
did it. It almost killed us to do it, but that was our mission. Protecting   
the planet was Lita's mission, and I'm betting that she had accepted the   
inevitability of death."  
"No! She didn't even think about death! She was only concerned with   
life!" Michael exclaimed. "She wanted to live! She wanted others to live!"  
"She didn't want the youma, the heart-snatchers, the cardians, or the   
remliss to live," Amara pointed out calmly.  
"Death goes with the job," Michelle said. "If you don't realize that, you   
are a fool. Granted, it is sad when it happens, especially this close to you.   
However, you cannot spend your life harking on it. Go on living, like you were   
meant to do by being allowed to keep your own life, and pay a special tribute to   
the dead."  
"This is my tribute," Michael said.  
"Your tribute is ill-thought out. You must realize the truths of the   
circumstances and decide what to do from there," Amara said.  
"I have decided. Now, open the door," Michael said. Amara complied and   
Michael stormed out, heading towards his own room. On the way, he crossed   
Luna's path and ignored her calls after him. He didn't feel like dealing with   
anyone at the moment. He had decided his fate. If no one would work with him,   
he'd have to take care of it on his own. He was leaving that night, after   
collecting some supplies. He'd get his banishment, if he had to do it himself.  
  
Michael woke up on the bed in the shelter in Lita's Bay, a dim light   
flowing through the small hole in the ceiling. His covering felt wet. It must   
have rained during his nap. The dust around him tickled his nose, making him   
sneeze. He still had to get some information about the ships going to the   
mainland. Rummaging through his backpack, he found the Luna Pen and held it   
over his head. "Disguise power! Turn me into a scurvy seaman!" When the light   
faded, he slipped the pen in his pocket and walked out of the room. He didn't   
want at all to be recognized, like he had been with Thomas.  
After getting directions, he headed to the port to find the ship that   
would take him to where he wanted to go. Somewhere in China would work well   
enough, he expected. Most ships ended up in Shanghai, so he expected that he'd   
be going there first of all. After that, he couldn't say.  
When he reached the port, he did some searching around in the harbor   
master's log to find the soonest departing voyage for anywhere in China.   
Unfortunately, one had left that morning, and there weren't any due to leave for   
four days. That wasn't soon enough for Michael's liking, but it would have to   
do. He went to talk to the person in charge of hiring on that ship about   
getting on.  
"Well, we've got an open berth for a paying customer," the captain said.   
"But you don't look like you'll be wanting to pay. More like to work your way   
across?"  
"Right," Michael said. "I'm a bit new at this. I think I'll come on as a   
journeyman or whatever."  
"A journeyman for one trip?" the captain asked. Michael nodded. "Well,   
if you insist. I'll bring you on for training. For the one crossing. Or, if   
you want to stay and you don't sink the ship, you can stay on for longer."  
"Thank you, sir," Michael said. "When should I report for duty?"  
"On Friday at eight in the morning," the captain said.  
"I'll be there early," Michael said.  
"Real quick, what's your name?" the captain asked.  
"Barnaby Courage," Michael replied.  
"Oh, an alias," the captain said. "Couldn't it have been a bit better?"  
"Sorry, I'm kind of new at this," Michael replied.  
"That's all right. I don't ask questions, unless you give me reason to   
suspect."  
"Thanks," Michael said. He left the office of the captain and walked back   
to town so that he could look around a bit. If he was going to be spending time   
there, he'd have to become familiar with the layout of the town.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity stood in the courtyard with Endymion, watching Rini   
play with Molly. It made her so happy to see her daughter enjoying herself   
despite all that went on around her. Endymion placed his arm around Serenity's   
waist and pulled her closely to him. She looked up into his eyes and smiled   
warmly.  
"So, where do you think he has gone?" Endymion asked.  
"I truly could not say," Serenity said. "I doubt he'd stay very close to   
here if he could help it. According to someone who called earlier, he hitched a   
ride to Lita's Bay so that he could catch a boat."  
"We may want to send someone to get him soon, or he'll leave to somewhere   
where we can't find him," Endymion said.  
"I will have someone on it soon enough," Serenity replied, smiling.  
"I know that look. You've got something planned," Endymion said. "What   
have you got up your sleeve?"  
"Something Amy and I have been talking about since the battle with   
Galactica," Serenity said.  
"You don't mean-"  
"Of course! If I have the power to do it, we can't afford to just give up   
Lita," Serenity said. Sailor Mercury walked into the courtyard from the castle.   
She approached them, walking down the stone pathway that wound through the   
gardens. She held a small bundle wrapped in a blanket. "Ah, Mercury! You   
found it easily enough, I assume?"  
"There was a bit of trouble clearing the rubble, but I did find it,"   
Mercury replied. She folded back the covering from the package, revealing a   
green crystal. "Lucky it wasn't damaged. These must be extremely durable to   
not be broken by something like that."  
"They have to be, or else you might not be able to get them back,"   
Serenity said.  
"You're using Sailor Crystal to bring her back?!" Endymion exclaimed.  
"Of course! What alternative do we have?" Serenity asked.  
"But you'll lose a part of yourself!" Endymion objected.  
"For Lita and Michael, it's worth it," Serenity said. "At least I   
probably won't die."  
"True enough," Endymion said. "I just wish that there was some other   
way." He looked at Rini. "We've got something to take care of, sugar, you   
stay here until we get back, all right?" She nodded reassurance and the three   
walked to the throne room. They placed the crystal in the middle of the floor   
and stepped back. Mercury closed and locked the door so that no one would   
disturb them. If Serenity was disturbed before she finished, Lita would be   
lost.  
A bright silver glow surrounded Serenity as she began to channel her   
energy into the crystal. She began mumbling under her breath, a practice that   
Luna had taught her to help her concentrate. A white beam flowed from Serenity   
into the crystal, her life force joining with Lita's. The crystal cracked open   
at the center, and a green glow mixed with Serenity's, filling the room.   
Mercury and Endymion watched as an ephemeral figure floated from the crystal and   
slowly took the shape of Lita. The figure slowly solidified until, a few   
minutes later, Lita floated above the ground, fully restored. The glow from   
around Serenity faded slowly, as did the green glow from Lita. She slowly   
descended to the ground, falling forward, only to be caught by Mercury. The   
empty crystal that laid beside her closed, its color lost and only an empty   
crystal remaining. It shrunk and floated to her chest, disappearing as it   
returned to its rightful place to recharge. Serenity slumped to the ground as   
well, being caught by Endymion.  
"Lita!" Mercury exclaimed as Lita's eyes opened.  
"Hey, guys!" Lita replied. "What am I doing here? What happened to   
Bertie and Avery?!" Her expression faded as she lost herself in remembering.   
"Hold it, I saved Michael, I was frozen in place, and the building was heading   
towards me. How am I here?"  
"I used your Sailor Crystal to bring you back," Serenity replied.  
"What?" Lita asked.  
"When Sailor Scouts die, we leave behind what is called a Sailor Crystal,"   
Sailor Mercury said. "That's what Galactica wanted with us. We found out that   
Serenity could use her powers to revive a Sailor Scout from her Sailor Crystal."  
"Wow, so Sailor Scouts are recyclable?" Lita asked.  
"Don't take this lightly, Lita," Mercury warned. "Although you regain   
your life, Serenity loses a part of herself. Although it is an uneven exchange,   
there is still a loss. She only has so much in her," Mercury said.  
"I understand," Lita said. "What happened to Michael after the battle?"  
"The battle was three and a half days ago, Lita," Serenity said. "Much   
has gone on in your absence. Michael took it too hard and left on his own two   
nights ago. We got word from a truck driver earlier today that Michael had gone   
to Lita's Bay, probably so that he could get passage to the mainland."  
"If he gets there, we might not find him again." Lita's eyes widened in   
shock. "We need you to find him and bring him back. We would have done it   
earlier, but we knew that you were the only one who could convince him and get   
him back," Endymion said.  
"That dummy! Let me guess, he was playing Mister Retribution again," Lita   
exclaimed, annoyed.  
"You know him very well. He was practically begging us to execute him,"   
Endymion said. "This may be a bit more difficult, though. He stole the Luna   
Pen to help him hide from us. Mercury has prepared a bit of hardware for you to   
take to help you find him. You might be well advised to take one of the   
guardians, as well."  
"No, I think that I'll take care of him on my own," Lita said. "When I   
find him, I'm going to slap some sense into him, I swear!"  
"No, you won't," Serenity said, smiling weakly at her friend.  
"Oh, yes I will. I know I've said it so many times, but this time I mean   
it," Lita said.  
"You may want to talk to him, as well, about his trust in his friends'   
judgment," Serenity said.  
"Tried handling him on your own, did you?" Lita said.  
"Yes. He wasn't very receptive to our recommendations to, to use his own   
words, not take himself so seriously," Serenity said.  
"Trust me, we'll have a nice, long talk," Lita said. She couldn't lose   
him! That numb-skull and his stupid over-reacting. "You mentioned some toys?"  
"You mean the hardware?" Mercury asked.  
"Oh, you call it what you want," Lita said, smiling. Mercury reverted and   
led Lita to her workshop and handed her a small device that resembled her own   
old computer.  
"This can detect someone who's using the energy of the Luna Pen within one   
mile of them," Amy said. "It should be able to pin-point his location fairly   
easily once you get to the town."  
"Thanks, Ames! This'll be a great help!" Lita exclaimed.  
"Well, it wasn't that much," Amy said. "You're welcome!"  
"Now, where did Serenity say he had gotten to?" Lita replied.  
"He hitched a ride to Lita's Bay this morning. You can get there fastest   
by car, about a four hour drive," Amy said.  
"All right. I'll be leaving soon," Lita said.  
"We'll have a car waiting for you downstairs," Amy replied. Lita went to   
their room and packed a set of clothes. She didn't know how long it would take   
to find him, but she hoped it didn't take too long. The longer it took, the   
more likely it was that he'd be gone. No, she wasn't going to think about it.   
She'd find him, tell him off and bring him back, and they'd be happy.   
Everything would be all right for the time.  
Lita ran to the front door, ignoring all the confused stares from everyone   
around the palace. When she got there, she opened the door of the red   
convertible and threw her bags in the back. She took a seat in the driver's   
seat and found Luna sitting in the passenger's seat.  
"Amy met me on the way down and filled me in," Luna said. "I thought you   
might could use some company. It's a long trip to make alone, you know."  
"Well, I guess that since you're already here, I could use some company.   
Besides, I might need someone to convince him that it's me," Lita said.  
"Right," Luna said. "I'm glad that you're okay, Lita."  
"Thanks, Luna, so am I," Lita said. She turned the ignition key and   
accelerated away from the palace towards the road that was indicated on the map   
on the dashboard.  
The scenery flew past the car, the cool breeze blowing through Lita's   
hair. She turned on the radio and listened to a performance of Mozart's   
"Marriage of Figaro" while she drove. Luna chatted with her as they drove   
through the country-side, informing her of Michael's exploits from the past   
couple of days. Lita could only shake her head and smile. She would have   
expected him to over-react, but not quite that much!  
"I'm going to slap him hard," Lita said, still smiling.  
"Oh, no, you're not," Luna chided.  
"No, I really am. It's going to hurt you, Luna. That's how hard I'm   
going to slap him," Lita said. "It'll leave a mark that they'll see when we get   
back."  
"Well, we're almost there," Luna said. "I think we should ask at the   
church if anyone's seen him. If that doesn't work, we'll check the shelter."  
"I think we should check the shelter first," Lita said. "He wants to keep   
a low profile, so he'll stay where no one will recognize him."  
"Good point," Luna said. "We'll head there first." The car passed over   
the town limit and they drove to the shelter. She parked in front of the door   
and turned the car off. Lita took out the picture of Michael that she had in   
her pocket, grabbed the computer, and walked inside, followed closely by Luna.   
She approached the desk to talk to the proprietor, who was slack-jawed at the   
sight of one of the Princesses.  
"Hello there, sir," Lita said. "I'm wondering about one of your guests."  
"Yes, ma'am! Who were you looking for?" the proprietor asked.  
"This man here," she said, taking out her picture of Michael.  
"No, I haven't seen him," the proprietor replied.  
"Right, he was probably using the disguise pen," Lita said to Luna.   
"We'll wait here to see if he comes through."  
"All right," Luna said. "I just hope we aren't too late."  
"This is the only shelter in the town, right?" Lita asked.  
"Yes, it is," Luna replied. "Why don't I go to the church to see if he   
did go there after all?"  
"That's a good idea," Lita replied.  
"I'll drop back by here later on," Luna said. She ran out the door and   
down the street towards the church at the center of town. A short time later,   
she stood in front of the building. It was not a very tall church, but it was   
still an interesting sight. The outer walls were made of brick, the doorways   
painted white, and lamps decorating the walls outside, which were just being lit   
for the fading light. The front door stood open, and Luna made her way inside.   
Almost immediately, she was swarmed by the members of the church who all wanted   
to ask her about the rumors they had heard.  
"No, everyone, I assure you, these rumors are not true. Queen Jupiter is   
very much alive. There is nothing wrong with her at all! She's in perfect   
health and, in fact, is in this town right now!" Luna assured them. She forced   
her way through the crowd to the front of the room. Around the room, there were   
small shrines to the Sailor Scouts, a shrine at the front for Neo-Queen   
Serenity. The signs of the Scouts painted in their colors was on a   
representative of their element, and flowers decorated each individual shrine.  
"You lie!" called someone who sat in front of the Jupiter shrine. The   
figure stood up and turned to face her. It was a man wearing sea-torn clothes,   
his face with four-day stubble. A lock of brown hair poked out from under the   
hat that he wore. His face was hard and time-worn. He frowned at Luna. "Shame   
on you for lying to these people! How could you so dishonor her memory?!"  
"I am not lying!" Luna exclaimed. "And how do you think you know any   
better than I do? Who are you?" The frown on the man's face hardened. He   
returned a "hmph" and turned to go. "Wait!" The man didn't comply and forced   
his way quickly through the stunned crowd, heading for the door. Luna tried   
chasing after him, bolting through the forest of people to catch him.  
When she got outside, she followed the man down the street and around the   
corner. He didn't seem to be too keen to talk to her, but he didn't want to do   
anything to stop her, either. Luna pumped her legs as quickly as they would   
move to follow the man, the distance between them shrinking constantly. The man   
realized this as he looked back, cursing loudly. He ducked around another   
corner to avoid Luna, gaining himself a second or two. On his way down the   
alleyway, he tripped on some garbage, giving Luna a chance to jump at him,   
sinking her claws into the top of his head. He screamed in pain, grabbed Luna   
and threw her softly to the ground. "Hey! Watch it, Luna!"  
"What?!" Luna watched in amazement as he pulled a shiny object from his   
pocket, held it in the air and exclaimed, "Europa Crystal Power!" A flash of   
light filled the alleyway and Europa stood where the old man had a moment   
before.  
"Luna, please, just stop," Europa said. "Europa Invisibility!" Europa   
disappeared where he stood.  
"No, Europa! I wasn't lying!" Luna exclaimed. She stood in the alleyway,   
staring at where Europa had just been, annoyed at herself for losing him.  
  
Europa ran along the road, back towards where he thought the shelter would   
be. Damned Luna had made him get lost! Why wouldn't they just leave him   
alone?! And what were they thinking telling the people that Lita was alive! He   
had truly expected better from the Palace. Government cover-ups were so   
unbecoming of them. He ran into the next alleyway, reverted, and transformed   
with the Luna Pen again. "Disguise Power! Turn me into a truck driver!" It   
wasn't exactly a good choice, but it would get him back to the shelter.   
Eventually.  
  
Lita sat in the common room of the shelter, reading a newspaper. The   
computer hadn't made any signal since she had been sitting there of Michael's   
presence. She hadn't seen Michael go through for the past hour, either. Luna   
had been gone for a while then, and Lita was starting to worry about her. She   
had said that she would be back fairly soon, and the only thing that would keep   
her out would be that she had either gotten in trouble or that she had found   
Michael. And knowing him, if he didn't want to be found, he wouldn't just let   
her talk to him.  
As she alternated between scanning the headlines and watching the entry-  
way, the computer emitted a high beep. Lita picked it up from where it had laid   
in her lap and looked at the screen. It looked like Michael was headed her way   
quickly. She'd wait to see what would be the best way to surprise him. As she   
watched, the little blip on the screen moved closer to the building. She'd   
worry about Luna later on. Luna had been through worse before and made it out   
fine.  
Eventually, the blip that was hopefully Michael made its way to the   
shelter. Lita watched the door attentively, hoping to see her goal realized,   
her life not in danger of being rearranged by a misunderstanding. She held her   
breath as the door opened, only to have it crushed out of her by the sight of a   
tall, bristly man with black hair slicked back, wearing a flannel shirt, blue   
jeans, and brown boots.  
Her hopes fell to the bottom of her stomach before she remembered that he   
was using the Luna Pen. That had to be Michael. He was the only one who'd   
think of such a crappy disguise. She still remembered the time that he had   
disguised himself as Mina to get out of school. She'd wait for him to go to his   
room and go to meet him there. That'd really surprise him!  
Lita waited until his blip had moved into a room and stopped moving for a   
few minutes before making her move. She walked to the second floor of the   
building and to the back, into the darkened section of the floor. The wooden   
door was roughly worn with time. Lita had to hand it to Michael; he really knew   
how to torture himself when he wanted to.  
She opened the door without knocking and walked in. It smelled of old   
water in the room, and little light penetrated the old curtains that covered the   
dirty windows. Apparently, this room didn't get much use. Despite its state,   
the room was fairly large. Looking on the bed, she saw Michael. He had   
apparently let his disguise drop and had taken a defensive stance.  
"All right, who are you?" Michael said.  
"It's Lita, Michael!" Lita said.  
"Really, why can't the Palace leave me alone? Why do they have to use   
tactics like this to achieve their purposes?" Michael asked.  
"What do you mean, Michael?"  
"You can drop your disguise, whoever you are. I'm not going to be fooled   
by this," Michael said. "First, Luna's lying to the people at the church, and   
now this!"  
"What?!" Lita said.  
"You're not the real Lita. I of all people should know," Michael replied.  
"Michael, if I wasn't the real Lita, would I do this?" Lita said, rushing   
towards him. Before she could reach him, he threw a punch at the advancing   
woman. She dodged the punch and grabbed his arm, twisting it around to his   
back. He turned around as well as he could to look at Lita. She responded by   
pressing her lips against his. After a few moments, she released him to see   
what he would say.  
"You very well might," Michael said cautiously, a confused look crossing   
his face. "Lita always was a better fighter than me."  
"Then how about this?" Lita asked, kissing him deeply again.  
"Now that, I doubt anyone else would do," Michael said. "But how are you   
here? Have I died, too? Sleeping? Have I been drugged?"  
"Queen Serenity used my crystal to bring me back," Lita said.  
"Really?! I didn't know she could do that!" Michael said, smiling widely.   
Lita still loved his smile the most.  
"Well, it's not like she does it every day," Lita replied. "It's kind of   
a secret, since it hurts her to do it."  
"Is that why she wouldn't give me what I deserved?" Michael asked.  
"Because you didn't deserve it," Lita said. "I'm not that easy to get rid   
of. Besides, I'm not going to die when I've got you to come back to." Michael   
pulled her close to him, relief flooding over him. His world was piecing itself   
back together slowly, and recognition of the past few days began to reach his   
processing center. Gods, he had been acting like an idiot! He had learned long   
ago to trust Serena. Why hadn't he then?! He felt a tear run down his cheek as   
he held Lita. It almost felt like a severed limb being reattached, holding her   
there. And it would only feel better getting home to the Crystal Palace. He'd   
have to apologize to the others for his behavior. Serenity most of all! He had   
yelled at the Queen! He hoped that she would understand his emotional state of   
the time.  
"And you're completely all right now?" he asked.  
"Of course! Perfect health!" Lita said.  
"Thank goodness! I couldn't forgive myself if-"  
"Yeah, I noticed," Lita said, backing away from him and looking over their   
surroundings again. "You've really got to do something about these tendencies,   
Mike."  
"Hopefully, I won't have to," Michael replied.  
"Yeah, I guess so," Lita said. "Please don't do that again, Michael. I   
was worried that I wouldn't be able to find you. It wouldn't be the same saving   
the world without you."  
"It wasn't the same without you, dearest," Michael replied.  
Lita stopped for a moment, lost in thought. "I wonder where Luna got to."  
"Oh, no! Luna! I lost her in the town!" Michael said. "I hope she can   
find her way back here as well as I did. I hope I didn't hurt her."  
"Hurt her?!"  
"Yeah, she kinda' cornered me, and I threw her off of me. I was trying to   
be nice and get away without a fight, but it just didn't work out like that.   
She can be really darned annoying at times, you know."  
"Well, it was for your own good," Lita said.  
"Right. After all, who knows what's good for me better than my friends?"   
Michael said, smirking.  
"Let's go out to the car and find somewhere to sleep. It's getting late   
tonight," Lita said. The two headed outside to the car, where Luna sat in the   
front seat, taking a nap. "Well, that solves that problem." Michael tapped on   
the glass and woke Luna up. The two opened the car doors and sat down, Luna   
moving from the seat long enough for Michael to sit down before taking her place   
in his lap.  
"So, finally decided to join us?" Luna asked.  
"Yeah, Lita convinced me," Michael said. "Sorry about earlier. I just   
wasn't really in the mood for audiences."  
"Yeah, I could tell," Luna said tartly.  
"I hope I didn't hurt you," Michael said.  
"No, I've taken much worse than that. You went out of your way to make   
sure I wasn't hurt. Just don't worry about it," Luna said.  
"I have to. I'm your friend," Michael said.  
"Do you two want to stay here for the night or head back to the castle?"   
Lita asked.  
"I want to go home," Michael said. Lita smiled at him and started the car   
again, turned it around, and headed back down the road towards Tokyo. As she   
drove, Michael rested his head on her shoulder, basking in the re-found comfort   
that had come with her.  
  
The End  
  
Well, that's over with. That was fun, but now I've got to get back to some of   
my other projects that I've left behind for this sort of stuff. May be a while   
before I take a look at Michael again. Methinks, though, that it'll be in a fun   
little saga-type thingy. Fun, fun, silly-willy! ;-)  
  
Please E-mail comments to:jmh6187@uncwil.edu. 


End file.
